It's a Pirate's life
by Bloodied Love
Summary: In the years of pirates, Princess Elena is kidnapped by the baddest of them all. Capitan Klaus. what does he want with her? suckish summary i know. but the story is good.K/E, E/E In there sometimes.
1. Chapter 1

It's a Pirate's life

**Summary: in the years when pirates, Princess Elena is kidnapped by the baddest pirate of them all. Capitan Klaus! What does he want from her!**

Chapter 1

Elena's pov

It started as a normal day. I went to do all my princess duties. But when I wanted to get away, I didn't mean it literally! I just needed to get some air.

I went to the dock of the Italian sea with my maid, Bonnie Bennet, who was secretly my best friend. I never got to spend any time with her ever since I turned 18. But right now I came down to the dock with her to spend quality time with her.

And that's where it happened. We were attacked by a bunch pirates. They came out of nowhere." Which one of them is the princess?" one said.

The second pirate slapped him across the head." Just find the one who's wearing the tiara!" he said.

"Sorry, Elijah." The first pirate said.

I started to back up. But that was a bad idea. For I stepped in the sun and my tiara glimmered in it. Which caught their attention." There she is. Klaus will be pleased!" Elijah exclaimed.

They came at me, ready to grab me but Bonnie jumped in front of me." Run, princess Elena!" she demanded.

And I didn't give that a second thought. I ran as fast a I could, which was not that fast in the heels I wore. I didn't get far when I tripped over my long strapless dress. Turquoise was supposed to be my lucky colour. But today it wasn't! I was grabbed from behind. When I was lifted up, I faced Elijah." Now don't run, princess, Klaus has special plans for you." He said.

His breathe smelled of blood. And I soon realised why. Right behind him lay Bonnie. Her neck torn open. I screamed and was able to squirm out Elijah's grip. I ran to her and held her close to me, sobbing. I heard someone come behind me." Knock her out." He said.

Something wooden hit my head and blackness engulfed me.

**Well, what do you guys think? i know it's short. but it's a work in progress! plz REVIEW!**

**As always,**

**KAJ 4783**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Remember! i'm new at this so i'm atill getting used this. SHOUT OUTS:**

****glad you like pirates! this goes out to the DARK EUPHIE****

**Enjoy!**

**Elena's pov**

I woke up with a splitting headache. it was dark and closed off. i am guessing this is a boat. but why was I here? what did they want with me?" All interesting question." said a vioce that startled me.

I looked around and saw a man sitting at a desk. he had blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He was handsome but I was not taken with him." that's to bad. We would have made cute couple." he said, with a bit of a British accent.

"How do you know what I think, good sir?" I asked, quietly.

He sat at the edge of the bed and I flinched away. he chuckled at this." Because, dear princess, I am an Original Vampire. the first vampire in fact. That's how i know what you think." he said.

I froze. A vampire?" Please don't hurt me!" I begged. I started to sob. he came closer and said

"I would never hurt you." he said.

i jumped off the bed and hit the wall." Please, don't touch me!" i screamed, sobbing.

He came at me and held me against the wall. Around his eyes it turned pitch black. And his fangs showed. I sobbed harder." Please, be quiet or I will hurt you." he said, menacingly.

"What do you w-want f-from m-me?" I asked, in little gasps.

"I want a wife. I love Pirate life but I want to spend time with other than my crew."

"But why me?"

"Well, you are the doppleganger of my former lover, Katrina Petrova. and i ahte her now, so I killed her."

"So basically, I am her replacement. You're using me!' I shouted.

"Not quite the same. Now get ready for supper. It's time the crew met you!" he said, with an evil smile.

I groaned. This was not gong to end well!

**Chapter 2 is done! okay, in the next chapter i will ask some questions and lets see who knows their VAMPIRE TRIVIA. It's just for fun, no competion. But do prepare. I won't just ask about vampire diaries! You know the drill. REVIEW!:)**

**As always,**

**KAJ 4783**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Okay, the first question has to do with Math. What year was Stefan Salvatore born? I made it diffcult, to be evil and I'm a bit hyper. In this chapter Klaus is kind of a jerk. SHOUT OUTS:**

**- I will make my chapters longer. but I'm also pressed for time. My mother tells me to spend less time on the internet.;)**

**The Dark Euphie - The Era is IDK! I'll get to you on that:) Still about it though!**

**Enjoy!**

**Elena's pov.**

"Well, what must I wear?" I asked.

Only now noticing my torn dress and blood stained sleeve." I have some dresses in my cupboard." Klaus said, pointing to a wooden cupboard in the corner.  
>I opened and found beautiful looking dresses. From red to Aqua, black to velvet teal! they were all made of either silk or satin." How did you get all this?" I asked, awe strucked.<p>

"I have been planning your arrival for quite some time now. I'll explain later." He added when he saw my confused expression.  
>I accepted his anwser and decided to go with the long sleeved dress made of red silk. With the heels I wore before. Klaus left me alone to change and in few minutes he came back down when I just finished dressing." You look most excellent, princess." He said, taking a bow.<p>

When have I heard that before? Oh, yes. Every ball or event I go to! He held out his hand and I was reluctant on taking it.  
><em>You better take my hand. Or you will be in an un-fortunate place.<em>**(A/N: In other words, he will bite her neck and suck her blood. Jerk!:)**

What?" I should mention, I can send thoughts into your mind as well as I can read your thoughts." he said, as if I didn't know a thing.

So I took his hand and we both made our way up the stairs to join the other men.  
>As Klaus opened the door, I was amazed at what I saw. There were torches hung at the four corners of the ship. In the middle of the deack was an extremely long table draped in a white cloth that was covered with food fit for a king! If you came closer to the table you could small red roses around the table. Those were my favourite flowers.<br>_That's why they are there, princess_. Said the thought that just popped in my head.

I mentally groaned and thought that was going to be a long night! We were immediately greeted by Elijah." Ah, yes. I do believe you have met Elijah, princess." Klaus asked, as Elijah bowed to me.

"Unfortunately yes we." I said, remembering our previous incountor.

Klaus chuckled at this and dragged me to the table. We sat in the middle of the table. Some man sat next to me and Elijah sat next to Klaus." Good day, princess Elena." the man said  
>"I wish it had been." I said.<p>

He smiled at this. I was curious to know his name." You know my name, what is yours, sir?" I asked.  
>"Oh! How rude of me. I am Damon Salvatore, princess." he said, as he grabbed my hand and kissed it ever so lightly.<br>"Please, Damon, call me Elena." I asked.

I really wanted a friend at this time. And Elijah had killed Bonnie. Damon was so nice, the only true nice man to me so far.  
><em>Watch out, prncess. Your friend could easily vanish out of thing air. Remember, you belong to me!<br>_I looked at Klaus. He was into the conversation that he was having with Elijah. But he seems to be listening to my conversation. Don't you have to announce something! I told him mentally.  
><em>Quite true!<em>

And with that he stood up and tapped on his glass to get everyone's attention. Everyone stopped their conversations and looked at Klaus." My friends, the wait and the search is over. We have finally found the princess of Venice, Italy!" Klaus said, proudly.  
>"Now it is only a matter of days before the wedding, so I ask you," He said, now talking to me." To be my bride."<p>

"No!" I snapped.  
>I don't care if it was in front of these unknown men, I would never accept <em>his <em>proposal!" Well, that's to bad, for you don't have a choice!" he said.

He slid a gold ring on my ring finger and held my hand up to everyone." This is Princess Elena, my Fiance." he said, as if he had just won the Venice boat show.  
>Everyone cheered and clapped. They were too distracted to see my terrified face. Only Damon saw it and gave me a sympathetic look. I smiled helplessly at him.<p>

And that's when it happened. Another unseen ship colided against the side of the boat. Everyone stumbled and was falling. I had lost my footing but Klaus caught me and held me firmly to the ground. And then I saw a black figure swoop in and out quickly. But in it's arrival, fell a note on the table. And the ominous ship had left.

Klaus found the note and read. After he read he snarled loudly. Catching everyone's attention. I took the Note from him and read it aloud:

**Give us what is not yours,  
>But also not ours.<br>What we want is worth more than the eye can see,  
>Give us the Princess!<br>Or you'll have to deal with me!**

**~ _CE._**

I stared at the note at disbelief. And fear. And wonder. Father must sent word of my kidnapping from Venice to the world! Everyone stared at me. That's it I couldn't stand anymore. I fell to the ground but Klaus immediately caught me. And carried me bridal style. He stopped by the door of our room." Elijah, set corse for that ship. It's time we ned this!" He told Elijah.

Elijah nodded and ordered the crew to follow that ship. Klaus and I entered our room. I was tucked into bed and went immediately to sleep . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh! I wonder who CE is. But then again I already Know;) Here's another question! Who is CE. And since I love yu guys so much I 'll give you a clue: C isn't a name. Plz REVIEW:<strong>

**As always, **

**Kaj 4783.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Oh, guys:( No one answered my question: WHAT YEAR WAS STEFAN SLAVATORE BORN? Anyway only one person answered my second queston. The Dark Euphie. SHOUT OUTS:**

**The Dark Euphie - you're right. Caroline is too priss for pirate. But remember, I said that the C wasn't a name. But E is;)**

**Sunshine - really glad you like this story. But plz guys answer my queston I won't a knew until itis answered.:)**

**Liv.P - Chills! cool! Anyway glad you love this story. And I'm trying to make my chapters longer okay!;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Elena's pov**

* * *

><p><em>I trod on the deep white ground. Snow.<em>  
><em>But why would it snow in the middle of summer. I recgonised my surroundings.<em>  
><em>I was back in Venice, but how?<em>

_I didn't care, I was home! I ran to my village to find horror beyound imagine; everyone I knew and didn't, everyone I loved and didn't was dead. Slaughtered. I screamed and ran to my castle. When I arrived at the castle I looked every where for mother and father." Mother! Father!" I shouted._

_I started to panic. They only left the casle's safety if there was an important event. Not when there was so much carnage everywhere. But then I sooned realised where they were. For as I entered the royal bed chamber, there they were; dead. Father was staked to the wall. While mother lay dead on the ground. The way they died was also the Bonnie died._

_Their necks torn open. I screamed. I ran to mother first." Mother, please breathe!" I begged.  
>I tried everything. I even gave her the Kiss of Life but nothing worked." Father..." I cried, as I ran to him.<em>

_I pulled the stake out of his heart, but forgot that his limp body will fall on me if I didn't catch him quickly. And so it did. I fell to the ground, with his body on top of mine. It was heavy so suddenly that I couldn't get it off. I sobbed and prayed to God to let this facade end._

_Then suddenly I was pulled from that horrible scene and found myself in the forest. I heard thundering footsteps around me. I was so frightened." Who is there?" I asked, silently.  
>I heard a roar and I ran. I was quick, but not quick enough. For it got closer and closer. I then tripped over a loose root. And came face to face with a wolf. It growled and jumped at me. I screamed and covered my face.<em>

_But then it landed by my feet. Dead. I looked in front of me and saw Klaus in front of me. His mouth was covered with blood. And he smiled mencaingly." Wake up princess." He whispered in my ear.  
>Then he aggresively bit my neck which made me scream...<em>

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start. I lay on Klaus' chest, sweating. I immediately pulled away and sobbed softly. He was already awake and he rubbed my back. And kissed my cheek. I looked him straight in the eye." What do those other pirates want with me?" I demanded.<p>

He smiled." Interesting story, princess. One that I think you will most enjoy." He said, mysteriously.

I knew already that I was not going to enjoy what he was about to say.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys. I meant to write the chapter longer but my mom is rushing me off the internet, and I really wanted to finish this chapter. But I promise chapter 5 will be longer. Don't forget to answer my questions. REVIEW:<strong>

**As always,**

**KAJ 4783**


	5. AN: VERY IMPORTANT!

**Sorry guys. But it appears I'm stuck on this story; I need help.**

**CHALLENGE!**

**Who ever can give me the best Idea. For chapter five. I will give a shout and tell people to read your stories. If you are not a member of fanfic. Then I can convince people to say u must jion fanfic.**

**Just please help. The challenge starts NOW:**

**As Always,**

**KAJ 4783**


End file.
